


Pieces

by AKZoey



Series: The one that Draco and Harry are always ending even though they love each other because they are them [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Break Up, Harry Potter is Not the Boy-Who-Lived, Harry is a Little Shit, M/M, Minor Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Sad Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 02:29:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17634320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKZoey/pseuds/AKZoey
Summary: "Here, it's for you." You deliver the rose to me smiling, but I know you did not buy this flower for me."Thank you." I pick it up and smell it, but I know this rose was the same one you received yesterday from it da Ginny. "It smells so good."Then you smile smugly at yourself. Is it that easy to fool me?





	Pieces

 

“ _But he had discovered this, he just did not want to admit it, just did not want it to be true. [...]”_ — **Elizabeth handler, Kissed by an Angel**

 

That should be the tenth time I'd looked at myself in the mirror.You pretend that you do not mind, pretend that my delay does not bother you, pretend that everything is fine.But how much longer will we pretend like this?

"I'm ready."Upon hearing those words, you smile as if you have not been bothered."Let's go?"

But you do not fool me.I know you better than anyone, Harry.You know it's no use lying to me, I always find out everything.But this time I'll let you lie.

"You look beautiful." I smile and thank you kindly, I know you're being truthful. But still, to say this has become a must.  
You say that I'm beautiful, I'll respond:

"Thank you. I adore you." I'm not lying now, I like you Harry. "Where will we go?"

"It's a surprise." You're always trying to do different things, are not you, Harry?  
I hold your hand warm and soft, your touch is so gentle. I will not break, you can hold me tight.If you do not hold me tight I may fall.

"Here, it's for you." You deliver the rose to me smiling, but I know you did not buy this flower for me. 

"Thank you." I pick it up and smell it, but I know this rose was the same one you received yesterday from it da Ginny. "It smells so good."

Then you smile smugly at yourself. Is it that _easy_ to fool me?

I get in the car and you walk in with me. You drive in silence, I remember the good times. Do you remember the times we spent together?  
We used to do lots of fun stuff. We used to laugh a lot, do not you remember?  
Our favorite leisure was to go to the park and simply walk, run or just do nothing. How long have not we been to the park? Did you forget that place, Harry?

I twirl the little rose in my hands, kiss it and ask it to join the broken _pieces_ that are around us. The world is breaking around us, but we still insist on pretending that nothing is happening.

  
I look at your face as you drive. You look so handsome, Harry. You know that, do not you?  
I do not remember anymore. I'm sorry Harry, but I do not remember. I do not remember why I liked you so much. I just know I like it.

"Where were you yesterday?" You widened his eyes. "You did not even tell me where you were yesterday."

Yesterday had been an important day for me. Yesterday was an important day, because he promised that he would be there for me. But, you were not there. _Where were_ _you two_ , _Harry_?

"I had problems at work. Sorry." Why do you insist on lying to me, Harry? That hurts, you know?

"I see." I squeeze the rose with all my might, I do not care if the thorns are sticking to me. Or if my white blouse is getting dirty with blood.I do not really care. "It's all right."

I do not want to lie anymore. I'm tired Harry. I know the truth, I finally decided to swallow the truth. There is no point in kneeling to get the petals that fell on the ground, because they will not bloom again.

You park the car and I stare out the window. We are in that square, the bank was still there, that filthy bank we had met years ago. Did you remember him, Harry?

Each one in his corner of the bank.  
It's no use, Harry. You know it.Our petals are already dead, they will not bloom anymore, no use.  
Our time stopped a long time ago. We both know that. Let's move on?

  
Let's just live with the memories of the past. Do you remember our first summer, Harry? It was so fun. Do you still remember?

You know, do not you? 

The time has come to move on and forget the past, but I don't feel prepared. 

I will always love you, Harry. I will always think of you too.

  
But words are inevitable, are not they?

  
Inside my heart there 's a storm going on and she' s taking me away from you.

  
I finally made up my mind. As much as my heart continues to hurt, I have to do it. It's the best, do not you agree Harry?

  
Can you feel it? Can you feel our connection breaking?

  
Ended. 

It's time not to look back, but it's hard. 

  
You know, Harry. If I could, I'd make a request to a shooting star. You know what I'd ask? I'd ask you to stay with you forever, just the two of us together if the request comes true.

  
My head hurts. Can you hear? The screams echoing in my mind. But its alright. It's okay, Harry. Because nothing we did was in vain.  
It's okay, Harry. Let's just be friends in the future, okay?

  
For now, I must glue the little pieces of my heart. So for now I'll just say goodbye.

 _Goodbye_ , Harry.


End file.
